


the reasons that bind us

by stillskies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have their reasons for making this journey. Eventually, it will tie them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reasons that bind us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Once upon a time, I used to do holiday drabbles. This is one of them. From **2009**. That I never got around to posting. Uh. Hope you like it? ♥

They all have their own reasons for going on this journey – revenge, money, amusement, searching – but it all fades away in the end. By the time they part and go their separate ways in Yorkshin, their reasons have shifted.

Sure, Kurapica still seeks vengeance for his clan. Killua and Leorio understand this – Leorio probably best of all. Killua is a child – an odd child, one who has seen too much of the world’s horrors – and cannot appreciate the _why_ of Kurapica’s revenge. But Leorio can, and so he keeps in touch with Kurapica afterwards; quick phone calls to make sure the other man hasn’t gone mad and remembers that Kurapica _matters_.

Leorio still aims for money. To be precise, he aims for the freedom that money provides. He has explained his motives to Kurapica before, seeking reassurance that it’s not something so far fetched that he’ll never achieve it. He leaves them in Yorkshin – leaves Kurapica to his vengeance and Killua and Gon to their quest – and enrolls in medical school. He’ll receive postcards from Gon and Killua occasionally – Gon wishing him well in his studies, Killua warning him not to kill anyone on accident – and Leorio rolls his eyes and smiles.

Killua no longer seeks excitement. Now, he seeks to stay with Gon. He has never known fear, but now he is paralyzed with it. He sees Gon’s face in his dreams – Gon’s smiling face, so full of trust that it never seems to occur to him that Killua is long gone, far away from the danger that Gon seems so sure Killua will protect him from. Gon reassures him that he can protect himself – has proven it over and over and over again while Killua watches helplessly from the sidelines – but it doesn’t dispel the fear or doubt. He can hear Illumi’s emotionless voice tell him that he’s out of his depth. _You only know how to kill,_ it whispers in that maddeningly logical voice. _What do you know about protecting someone?_

Gon continues to search for his father. Tips seem to come from everywhere – Greed Island, while ultimately a false lead, did give him some valuable information – and Gon is determined to follow them all. They stop on the road occasionally – to send Leorio a postcard, to give Kurapica a quick call, to call Mito-san and let her know that they’re okay – and Gon enjoys the breaks. The people he meets are mostly nice, and he’s learning so much. He’s sure that he’ll find Ging – though he’s starting to suspect that Ging is really close, and the thought bugs him because, if Ging knows he’s looking for him, why not just come on out already? – but until he does, he’s going to enjoy the journey.


End file.
